Ragyogás
by Yenna
Summary: AU/Slash! Harry végre betöltötte a tizenhetedik életévét, de felnőtté válása korántsem jár könnyű tanévvel. Bővebben belül!


**Cím**: Ragyogás

**Író**: Yenna

**Béta**: Szandra

**Besorolás**: M

**Párosítás**: Harry/OC

**Műfaj**: Akció/Romantika

**Tartalom**: AU Harry végre betöltötte a tizenhetedik életévét, de felnőtté válása korántsem jár könnyű tanévvel. Elsősorban ott van Voldemort és követői, akik még mindig az életére akarnak törni, és az új diák, aki váratlanul jelenik meg a Roxfort Expresszen az arany trió fülkéjénél. A varázslóvilág üdvöskéje nem érti, miért érez állandóan szikrákat a bőrén, ha a fekete hajú fiú szemeibe néz, és később miért csak ő látja csillogó bőrét.

**Figyelmeztetés**: A történet slash-t tartalmaz (vagyis fiú/fiú viszonyt) és a legeslegvégén lesz egy kis mpreg (férfi terhesség) is. Az utóbbiról még nem tudom, milyen szinten, de megjelenik. Aki nem szereti ezeket, ne olvasson tovább!

**Megjegyzés**: A történet fejezetei (amint azt majd látni fogjátok) mindig egy-egy hónapot mondanak el, ezért akaratlanul is borzalmasan hosszú fejezeteket sikerül írnom. Az első még egészen (nézőpont kérdése) rövid, de a második majdnem a duplája az elsőnek, ahogy a harmadik is hasonlóan hosszú (összesen 11 fejezet lesz, és eddig a 3 fejezet 87 oldal a Wordben). Ezért szeretnék kérni egy kis türelmet! A bétám munka mellett javít nekem, míg én tanítás mellett írok, szóval nem tudok olyan gyorsan megírni egy-egy fejezetet, ahogy azt gondolom, majd szeretnétek. De már az első három készen van (éppen a másodikat javítják), és elkezdtem a negyediket. Ha szeretnétek értesülni arról, hogy mikor kerül fel a következő fejezet, akkor iratkozzatok fel az értesítőre!

Ezen kívül a történet AU, vagyis nem veszi figyelembe azt, ami a hatodik részben történt, legalábbis csak részben. Dumbledore még mindig él, ahogy Piton is az iskolában van, azonban Harry ugyanúgy eltalálta Dracót a Sectumsempra átokkal (persze nem úgy, ahogy azt a könyvben volt).

És persze nagyon örülnék néhány kritikának is! ^_^

**Első Fejezet - Augusztus**

A nap néhány perce bukkant fel a horizont mögött vörös sugaraival árasztva el Widra St. Capdel házait. A faluban csend honolt, hiszen ilyen korai órákban még mindenki aludt, csak egy-két kutya vonyított néhányat ezzel köszöntve az új napot, de aztán ők is elhallgattak. Rajtuk kívül valószínűleg csak egyetlen fiú volt ébren, aki a falutól nem messze álló ház kertjében ücsörgött egy könyv társaságában. Ha bárki arra vetemedett volna, hogy ilyen hamar kikeljen a puha ágyból, biztosan elcsodálkozik a fiatal fiún. Miért éppen a bokrok között foglalt helyet? Sőt! A ház láttán is felszalad a szemöldöke – csoda volt, hogy egyáltalán még nem dőlt össze, ezért nyilvánvalóan valami turpisság lehetett a dologban –, de erre az esély egyenlő volt a nullával. Tudniillik a ház a Weasley család otthona, mely család természetesen varázslókból és boszorkányokból állt, és ennek köszönhetően a varázslattal megtartott girbe-gurba épület körül húzódó kertet is különféle varázslatok védték – a legerősebb közöttük a _Fidelius_ bűbáj volt –, hogy az arra tévedők ne vegyék észre, na meg a halálfalók se. És ki volt a fiú? Nem más volt, mint a híres Harry Potter, a Kis túlélő.

A kis Harry szüleit, amikor ő még csak egy éves volt, egy sötét varázsló gyilkolta meg, név szerint _Ő, akit nem nevezünk néven_ – bátrabbak kedvéért Voldemort –, egy jóslat miatt, amelyet bizonyos körülmények miatt nem is hallott egészben. A gyilkos átok viszont a gyermekről visszapattant rá, így a gonosz varázsló teste és lelke elenyészett a levegőben. Onnantól kezdve a varázslóvilág ujjongva ünnepelte a kis árvát, aki egészen addig mit sem tudott híres tettéről, amíg egy viharos éjszakán tizenegy éves nem lett. Akkor Rubeus Hagrid, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és varázslóképző Szakiskola kulcs- és háztájőrzője, valamint vadőre mesélte el neki különös történetét, és ezzel kezdetét vette a fiatal Harry izgalmakban bővelkedő élete. Vívott élő varázslósakkot, megfejtette Edevis tükrének titkát, harcolt az iskola vízvezeték csöveiben közlekedő, és a diákokat megdermesztő hatalmas baziliszkusszal. Megmenekítette a dementorok lélekszívó csókjától a szökött azkabani foglyot, Sirius Blacket, akiről kiderült, hogy nem más, mint a keresztapja. Aztán akaratán kívül részt vett a Trimágus Tusán, amely végzetesen ért véget – az egyik bajnok, név szerint a Hugrabugos Cedric Diggory életét vesztette az áruló Peter Pettigrew keze által. És ezek után a kalandjai még mindig nem értek véget. Miután sikerült valahogy kihevernie a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérésének tényét, rémálmok kezdték gyötörni, majd amikor hatalmas ellensége manipulálta álmait, gondolkodás nélkül a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba rohant, hogy keresztapja segítségére siessen, aki a később kialakuló összecsapásban Bellatrix Lestrang-nek köszönhetően a függöny mögé esett. Imádott keresztapja halála hatalmas letargiába sodorta a varázslók kedvencét, amiből még az sem tudta kiráncigálni, hogy tudomást szerzett a jóslatról, mely szülei végzetét és a saját sorsát döntötte el oly könnyedén. Végül a hatodik év kezdetén maga a varázslóiskola igazgatója, Albus Dumbledore segített neki feldolgozni a történteket – a közös cél, hogy legyőzzék Voldemort Nagyurat, részben elfeledtetett minden addigi kudarcot, és csak az elszánt küzdelem számított. Harry attól a pillanattól kezdve igyekezett a legjobb formáját nyújtani az iskolában, ráadásul még külön témákban is képezte magát, ami azt eredményezte, hogy néha még legjobb barátján, a könyvmoly Hermione Grangeren is túltett.

Ez volt az oka most is, hogy a bokrok közt ült elszántan falva a sorokat, habár más nyilván meglepődött volna, hogy miért kell ehhez a kert egyik zugába elbújnia. Persze, aki ismerte a Weasley családot, az tisztában volt azzal, hogy olyankor, amikor a teljes család otthon tartózkodik, elég nehéz egyetlen egy nyugodt percet és csendes helyet találni is szerezni. És ezúttal a teljes család mindenkit magába foglalt.

Tudjukki egyre nagyobb fenyegetése miatt a két idősebb Weasley fiú is hazaköltözött – Bill természetesen hozta magával menyasszonyát, Fleur Delacourt –, az ikrek is otthagyták az üzletük felett lévő kis lakást, és egy erősen napos, júliusi estén a szégyentől pirulva beállított a család fekete báránya is. Igaz, hogy annak idején az egész család egy emberként szidalmazta Percyt, a múlt szomorú percei egy pillanat alatt elillantak, és úgy ölelték magukhoz, mintha el se ment volna. Aztán a nyárra az Odúba költözött még Hermione Granger, aki a legkisebb és egyetlen lány gyermekkel, Ginnyvel osztotta meg szobáját, és persze Ron, a fiatal Weasley fiú jó barátjának, Harrynek adott otthont – négy boszorkány és nyolc varázsló kellőképpen zsúfolttá tette az egyébként tágas otthont.

– Harry! – hasított bele a reggeli csendbe egy hang, mire a név gazdája felnézett a könyvből, és hangosan felsóhajtott. – Kész a reggeli! Gyere, mert anya addig nem szedi ki, amíg itt nem vagy!

A fekete, zabolátlan hajú fiú kelletlenül csapta be a vaskos kötetet, majd óvatosan kimászott a bokrok közül az egyenetlenül lenyírt pázsitra. Néha, amikor tekintete a fűre tévedt, elgondolkodott azon, mit szólna ehhez a látványhoz nagynénje, Petúnia Dursley, aki már akkor ordítozott vele, ha véletlenségből egy szálat kihagyott a fűnyíráskor. Pedig neki ez tetszett, a precíz, egyenesen gondban tartott kert sokkal kevesebb életet mutatott, mint itt, ahol akár gnómtalaníthatott is, ha éppen egy kerti törpe előmerészkedett. Most egyet sem látott, ezért egy rövid nyújtózkodás után hóna alá csapva könyvét beballagott a házba, hogy elfoglalja magát a konyhában álló hatalmas asztalnál két legjobb barátja között – legalábbis Ron mellett, mert Hermione még nem érkezett le a földszintre. Semmiképpen sem szerette volna tovább várakoztatni a családot, legfőbbképpen a legfiatalabb Weasley fiút, akinek köztudott volt falánksága és folytonos éhsége. Néha elgondolkozott azon, hogy fér Ronba annyi étel.

– Harry, drágám! – szólalt meg vidám hangján Molly Weasley, amikor észrevette fogadott fiát a konyhaasztalnál, majd úgy megpakolta a fiú tányérját, hogy amaz alig látott ki mögüle.

– Igazán nem kellett volna… – motyogta zavartan Harry, mert még mindig képtelen volt megszokni a termetes asszonyság iránta áradó hatalmas szeretetét, de amikor a boszorkány szigorú tekintettel csípőre vágta a kezeit, összehúzva magát nekilátott az evésnek.

Ha Harry az Odúban tartózkodott, Mrs. Weasley úgy törődött vele, mintha a saját gyermeke lett volna, amiből az következett, hogy minden igyekezetével megpróbálta felhizlalni szegény fiút. Egy-két éve minden egyes nyár kezdetén megfenyegették Dursley-éket, hogy bánjanak tisztességesen a Kis túlélővel, de láthatóan az átkozott muglik képtelenek voltak az együttműködésre. Mi sem bizonyította ezt jobban, minthogy Harry még soványabban érkezett meg barátja otthonába, mint egy évvel korábban – annak ellenére, hogy a meglazult padlódeszka alatt ott lapultak a megmentésére küldött finomságok –, és persze ezt a melegszívű asszony nem bírta tétlenül nézni. Az eredmény a sok-sok megpakolt tányér volt, amit az ifjú varázsló lelkiismeretesen próbált elfogyasztani.

Ezen a reggelen is Jancsinak érezte magát a Jancsi és Juliska című meséből. Rajta kívül talán barátja volt még az egyetlen, akinek még piramis magasságban álltak a palacsinták a tányérján – Harry egyik kedvenc étele a málnás palacsinta volt, ezért Molly Weasley majdnem minden reggel ezzel fogadta a fiút a konyhában –, de Ronnak legalább nem okozott nehézséget a hatalmas mennyiség eltüntetése. A fekete hajú varázsló azonban már a harmadik után úgy érezte, hogy annyira tele van, hogy öt órán keresztül képtelen lesz megmozdulni, ezért szégyenkezve eltolta maga elől a tányérját. Az első étkezésnél a hét vörös hajú gyerek édesanyja biztosította őt, hogy nem fogja leharapni a fejét, ha nem bírja befejezni a reggelit, egyen annyit, amennyit csak tud – persze ismerve az asszony harciasságát, ebben Harry azért nem volt olyan biztos.

– Semmi baj, Harry drágám – mosolygott rá Mrs. Weasley az asztal túloldaláról. Az első alkalommal másfél palacsinta is alig ment le a fiú torkán, szóval a három már igazán nagy teljesítmény volt. – Ha nem bírod, nyugodtan hagyd ott.

Harry megnyugodva viszonozta a boszorkány mosolyát, majd ellazulva dőlt hátra a székén, hogy körbenézzen a konyhában. Mindig is ámulattal adózott minden olyan dolognak, aminek bármiféle köze volt a mágiához, és a Weasley család otthonában elég sok ilyen tárgy volt. Kerti törpék, házi szellem, hogy csak néhányat megemlítsünk belőlük, és természetesen a konyha, ahol valami mindig mozgott, a háziasszony pálcájának engedelmeskedve.

– Nem eszel már többet? – fordult felé hirtelen Ron, és kérdőn az eltolt tányérján magasodó palacsinta tömegre mutatott.

– Ronald Weasley! – kiáltott fel azonnal a hatalmas boszorkány felháborodva, miközben villogó szemeivel fiára bámult. – Mit mondtam én neked…

– De hiszen Harry már nem eszik többet, és miért vesszen kárba az étel – tiltakozott gyorsan a fiú, majd barátja felé pillantott, egy kis segítségért könyörögve. Harry rögtön bólogatni kezdett, és legszebb mosolyát villantotta az anyuka felé, tudván, hogy annak Mrs. Weasley úgysem tud ellenállni.

– Ne tessék Ronra haragudni, Mrs. Weasley – kérte az asszonyt, és amikor látta, hogy a nő szíve azonnal olvadni kezd, tovább folytatta. – A gyomrom úgysincs még hozzászokva a sok ételhez, Ron meg állandóan éhes. Én szívesen odaadom neki, ha kéri.

A boszorkány szemei váratlanul megteltek könnyekkel, és már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de sosem derült ki, mi lett volna az, ugyanis abban a pillanatban egy nagy pukkanással feltűnt a konyhában a két iker – közvetlenül édesanyjuk hát mögött.

– Szép jó reggelt kívánunk…

– …minden kedves jelenlevőnek!

A szokásos egymás szájából kivett mondatok mosolyt csaltak Harry szájára, habár a világ legviccesebb párosának anyja nem így vélekedett.

– Fred, George, hányszor mondtam már nektek, hogy nem hoppanálunk a házban! – dörögte az asszonyság, és miközben villámló tekintettel meredt két csemetéjére, felemelkedett a székéből. – Mert nem tanuljátok meg soha, ma ti végzitek a törptelenítést!

– De anya… – kezdett el egyszerre ellenkezni a két fiú, de Mrs. Weasley beléjük fojtotta a szót egy hatalmas kiáltással.

– Mars leülni!

Harry, miközben a szeme sarkából az ikreket figyelte, amint a helyükre telepednek, majd nekiállnak az evésnek, újfent körbenézett, ezúttal a jelenlevőket figyelve. Ennek köszönhetően rájött, hogy csak hatan tartózkodnak a konyhában.

– Édesapád és a testvéreid hol vannak? – hajolt közel barátjához, aki egy pillanatra abbahagyta a rágást, és felpillantott.

– Apa és Percy már korán elmentek a Minisztériumba, Charlie valamilyen sárkányos dolgot intéz, míg Billék a Gringottsban vannak. Nem is értem, hogy nem vetted észre, hiszen te is már hajnalok hajnalán kisomfordáltál a szobából – mondta Ron, beszéd közben már a következő palacsintáért nyúlva. – Hermione pedig biztos még mindig készülődik. Vagy már megint olvas.

Harry szája azonnal mosolyra húzódott, ahogy a trió egyetlen lány tagjára gondolt. Ha a boszorkányt egyetlen egy szóval kellett volna jellemezni, akkor csakis a könyvmoly jöhetett volna szóba, annak ellenére, hogy maga is elég sokat bújta a könyveket az utóbbi egy évben.

– Tudod, hogy minden tudásra szükségünk van – mormogta halkan a fiú a barátjának, óvatos tekintettel figyelve a vele szemben trónoló asszonyságot. Mrs. Weasley olyan volt neki, mint egy édesanya, de semmiképpen sem akarta, hogy értesüljön a terveikről. – Máskülönben semmi esélyünk.

– Tudom, haver – súgta vissza hasonló hangerővel a vörös hajú varázsló, aztán a könyv felé fordította szemeit, ami eddig Harry tányérja mellett feküdt az asztalon, és amit barátja abban a pillanatban húzott maga elé. – Mit olvastál ma reggel? – kérdezte aztán, valóban érdeklődve.

– Azt próbáltam megke…

– Tessék, ezt olvasd el! – csendült fel váratlanul mellettük Hermione Granger hangja, majd egy hatalmas, vaskos kötetet vágott a Harry előtt fekvő könyv tetejére.

– Merlin szakálla! Hermione, honnan szedted ezt? – kiáltott fel döbbenten Ron, miközben mindenki más az asztalnál a könyvet bámulta, amely olyan vastag volt, hogy a teteje egészen Harry szeméig ért.

– Már nagyon régóta nálam van, de elfelejtkeztem róla. Amikor megvettem, úgy gondoltam, jó lesz esténként elalvás előtt olvasni belőle – magyarázta higgadtan a lány, miután helyet foglalt Harry mellett – alig hallhatóan Ron felhorkantott ezen az állításon. _Esti olvasmány, persze!_ –, és mosolyogva fogadta el a feléje nyújtott palacsintákkal megrakott tányért. – Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley. – Eligazgatta ölében a szalvétát, majd a szemüveges barátja előtt a vörös hajú fiúra pillantott. – Sok hasznos dolog van benne, ami bármikor a segítségünkre lehet. Ha jól emlékszem, a második felében találod benne, amit keresünk – tette aztán hozzá közvetlenül Harrynek címezve, mire a varázsló némán bólintott egyet.

Amikor július végén Dumbledore elment érte a Privet Drive-ra, mondta el neki Voldemort titkát, a Horcruxokat, majd másnap miután megérkezett a kíséretében az Odúba, elmondhatta a barátainak is, mert úgy vélték közösen az igazgatóval, hogy jobb, ha Ron és Hermione is tisztában van a helyzettel, hiszen akkor ők is segíthetnek.

_Visszaemlékezés_

Harry még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy mindene be van-e pakolva a ládájába, nem maradt-e semmi a szekrényben, vagy a padló meglazult deszkája alatt, majd lecsapta a tetőt, és bekattintotta a zárat. Mivel a tizenhetedik születésnapjáig még egy napot várnia kellett, nem zsugoríthatta össze Hedvig kalitkáját – a hófehér baglyot azzal küldte el korábban, hogy majd Weasley-éknél találkoznak –, ezért azt a láda mellé állította a padlóra. Ezek után már csak várnia kellett, hogy megérkezzenek érte és végre elvigyék innen.

Néhány nappal korábban levelet kapott Remustól, amiben tudatta vele, hogy felnőtté válása előtt egy nappal, pontban tizenkét órakor fogják elvinni őt a Privet Drive-ról, habár azt nem közölte, hogy kik, és hányan kísérik majd az Odúba, csak annyit, hogy addigra álljon indulásra készen – amit már izgatottan várt.

Minden egyes nyara szörnyű volt, annak ellenére, hogy a Főnix rendje rendszeresen megfenyegette Vernon bácsit és Petúnia nénit, hogy bánjanak vele rendesen. Úgy tűnt, hogy a figyelmeztetések semmilyen hatással sem voltak a muglikra, ugyanis még így is feladatokat kapott minden egyes nap, és jól láthatóan kevesebb ételt ehetett, mint a család többi tagja. Igaz, hogy Vernon bácsi keze már csak nagy ritkán sült el, és ha megcsinálta a napi feladatait, békén hagyták, mégis borzalmasan érezte magát. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy soványabb volt, mint tavaly.

_Mit fog szólni Ron édesanyja, ha meglát?_ – kérdezte magában kicsit szorongva Harry, miközben kilesett az ablakon az utcára. Az asszony hajlamos volt túlzásba esni, ha róla volt szó, és azt semmiképpen sem akarta, hogy csak körülötte sündörögjön, ha megérkezik. Elvégre rajta kívül még számos Weasley jelen lesz a házban.

Felsóhajtva különböző kifogásokon kezdett el töprengeni, amit majd barátja édesanyjának mondhat, amivel kifoghatja a szelet a boszorkány heves, védelmező vitorlájából, de egy sem volt megfelelő, ezért összeráncolt homlokkal az ablakpárkányra könyökölt. Ha más nem jut eszébe, azzal nyugtatja meg a nőt, hogy ezek után sokkal többet fog enni, és mire elérkezik az iskolába indulás ideje, olyan lesz, mint régen. Az egészben az egyetlen jó dolog Molly Weasley főztje volt, amit egyszerűen imádott.

Elmosolyodott, majd gondolatai két barátjára terelődtek, akik a nyár eddigi részében ígéretüknek híven rendszeresen írtak neki. Tulajdonképpen a levelek segítségével sikerült annyi erőt gyűjtenie, hogy kibírja ezt a néhány hetet, amíg érte nem jönnek – és amint betölti a tizenhetet, soha többé nem teszi be a lábát a Privet Drive 4-es számú házába. Alig várta már, hogy végre elmehessen innen.

Gondolataiból a csengő váratlan megszólalása rángatta ki, mire felkapta a fejét – szíve azonnal vadul dobogni kezdett. Egy másodperccel korábban még senkit sem látott az utcán, ami azt jelentette, hogy csakis varázsló vagy boszorkány lehet a látogató, hiszen máskülönben nem juthatott volna el az ajtóig anélkül, hogy ő ne vette volna észre. Miközben heves szívdobogását igyekezett lelassítani, a csengő ismét megszólalt, ezért egy nagyot nyelve elindult, miközben előhúzta hátsó farmerzsebéből a pálcáját, majd lassan elindult a bejárati ajtó felé. Sejtette, hogy valamelyik rendtag lesz az – vagy esetleg többen –, de az utóbbi időben megtanulta, hogy nem árt az óvatosság. Sosem tudhatja az ember, hogy esetleg nem-e egy imposztorral van dolga.

Amikor leért a lépcsőn, csak egyetlen egy alak árnyékát látta a bejárati ajtó ablakán keresztül, ami némileg növelte a túlélési esélyeit, ha történetesen egy halálfalóval hozta össze a sors, ezért kissé bátrabban nyúlt a kilincs felé, aztán megszorítva varázspálcáját, kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Szervusz, Harry! Összecsomagoltad a dolgaidat?

Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatója a szemüveges fiúra mosolygott, miközben kék szemei a szokásos módon vidáman csillogtak. Tulajdonképpen Harry nagyon örült, hogy személyesen az idős varázsló jött érte, de mégis bizonytalan volt. _Mi van, ha valamelyik halálfaló áll előttem?_ – nézett óvatosan a férfira. Elvégre Voldemort sejtheti, hogy Dumbledore-ban teljes mértékig megbízik – ha valaki _Százfűlé-főzet_ segítségével az iskola igazgatójának álcázza magát, könnyen a közelébe férkőzhet. A varázsló még mindig vidáman mosolygott rá, miközben ő feljebb emelte pálcáját, majd kérdezett.

– Igazgató úr, miről beszélgettünk elsőben, amikor egy éjszaka találkoztunk az egyik teremben?

– Az Edevis tükréről – jött a válasz, majd az idős férfi ajkai még szélesebb mosolyra húzódtak –, és elmondtam neked, mennyire szeretnék karácsonyra egy pár zoknit kapni a sok-sok könyv helyett.

Kétség kívül az igazi Albus Dumbledore állt előtte, ezért Harry megkönnyebbülve eresztette le a karját, aztán bocsánatkérően a varázslóra pillantott.

– Ne haragudjon, igazgató úr.

– Semmi baj, kedves fiam – mosolygott még jobban a férfi, miközben határozott mozdulattal beljebb terelte a fiút az előszobába, hogy utána becsukhassa az ajtót. – Ilyen időkben, amik most járnak, nagyon okos döntés ellenőrizni az adott személy kilétét, nehogy átverés áldozatai lehessünk. Szóval nem kell emésztened magad emiatt. Na és becsomagoltál? – kérdezte utána újból, mire Harry bólintott egyet.

– Igen, igazgató úr – válaszolta a fekete hajú fiú, és a következő pillanatban már ott sem volt, trappolt felfelé az emeletre.

Csak most tudott igazán örülni annak, hogy Vernon bácsi dolgozni ment, Petúnia néni és Dudley pedig vásárolni, mert így nem kellett tőlük elköszönnie sem. Cseppet sem érezte magát letörtnek amiatt, hogy köszönés nélkül távozik a házból. Már csak azért sem, mert a Dursley család pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy jönnek érte, mégis magára hagyták a házban. _Talán jobb is_ _így _– jegyezte meg magában, ahogy felkapta jobb kezébe a bagoly kalitkát, baljával pedig a ládáját vonszolta le a földszintre. Szerencsére, amikor a King Cross állomásra mennek majd szeptember elsején, már nyugodtan varázsolhat, vagyis kedve szerint összezsugoríthatja, hogy kényelmesen a zsebében vihesse magával.

– Mindened itt van, Harry? – tekintett a ládára és a kalitkára Dumbledore, amit abban a pillanatban zuttyantott le a fiú a padlóra.

– Igen, igazgató úr.

– Rendben, akkor most ezeket előre küldjük az Odúba – mondta vidáman az idős igazgató, mintha épp most kapta volna meg az áhított karácsonyi ajándékát, majd intett egyet a pálcájával, mire a láda és a kalitka egy pukkanással eltűnt az előszobából. Miután egyedül maradtak, a férfi rámosolygott az előtte ácsorgó fiúra, aztán fejével az utca felé bökött. – Sétáljunk egyet.

Harry izgatottan követte a varázslót, miután visszahelyezte pálcáját a hátsózsebébe. Ha Albus Dumbledore azt mondja, hogy sétáljanak egy sort, akkor azt csakis azért teszi, mert valami fontos dologról szeretne vele beszélni, máskülönben a csomagjaival együtt ők is egyenesen a Weasley házhoz hoppanáltak volna. Az elmúlt években általában – vagyis inkább szinte mindig – elhallgattak előle dolgokat, ahelyett, hogy elmondták volna neki, ezért most rettentően hálás volt a Roxfort igazgatójának, hogy végre érdemesnek tartja őt beavatni a terveibe.

– Történt valami említésre méltó a nyáron, igazgató úr? – kérdezte udvariasan, amikor már a Privet Drive-on haladtak, és válaszban reménykedve pillantott a mellette komótosan lépkedő koros varázslóra. – Ugye mindenki jól van?

Amellett, hogy csak nagy nehezen tudott értesülni a történésekről – ez alól kivétel volt, amikor éjszakánként belelátott Voldemort fejébe, de akkor is csak az ellenség mozgolódásait vagy ritka esetekben terveit láthatta –, a barátai és a Főnix rendjében harcoló varázslók és boszorkányok épsége iránti aggodalma bosszantotta leginkább. Igaz, hogy barátai ezen a nyáron sűrűn írtak neki, de azt általában nem tudták megírni neki, mi történik a rend tagjaival. De talán most majd az igazgató megnyugtatja azzal, hogy mindenki él és egészséges.

– A júniusi támadás óta csend van. Voldemort hallgat, valószínűleg éppen megbújik valahol – magyarázta Dumbledore, miközben küldött a mellette igyekvő fiú felé egy hálás és büszke pillantást. – Ha akkor nem írsz nekem azonnal, minden bizonnyal sokkal súlyosabb lett volna a helyzet.

Azon a bizonyos estén júniusban Harry hajnalban rémálomra ébredt, ami a helyszín és minden részlet miatt csakis látomás lehetett, ezért az ifjú varázsló rögtön riasztotta a Főnix rendjét, vagyis egy gyorsan papírra kapart üzenetet küldött Hedviggel a Roxfortba. Emiatt nem érte váratlanul Roxmortsot a rajtaütés, és sikerült néhány halálfalót elkapni. Sajnos a leginkább körözötteknek – Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Fenrir Greyback és a Caroow testvérek – sikerült még az utolsó pillanatban meglógniuk.

– Volt azóta másik látomásod? – kérdezte kis hallgatás után Dumbledore, majd amikor meglátta a parkot a Magnólia úton és egy padot, intett, hogy üljenek le. – Tudom, hogy nem szeretted az okklumencia órákat Piton professzorral, de ha túlságosan gyakorivá válnak a látomásaid, kénytelen leszel szeptembertől megint elkezdeni őket.

A fekete hajú fiú hevesen megrázta a fejét tiltakozása jeléül, és idegesen szorította ökölbe a kezeit. Ötödévben a bájital tanárral folytatott különórái kész katasztrófák voltak, és még akkor sem lett volna hajlandó újra kezdeni, ha mostantól minden egyes éjszaka legnagyobb ellenségével álmodik. Persze a nyáron – a júniusi incidens után – továbbra is voltak apró látomásai, de olyan rövidek, és annyira jelentéktelenek – legalábbis ő így érezte –, hogy mire felébredt, már nem is emlékezett rájuk. Ami egyáltalán nem számított olyan nagy horderejű dolognak, ezért semmiképpen sem akarta, hogy Piton megint a fejében turkáljon.

– Semmi nem történt, igazgató úr – biztosította az idős varázslót gyorsan, aztán lehuppant mellé a padra, lábait maga alá húzva. A mozdulat közben tekintete rátévedt a férfira, majd kezeire, amiket most először húzott elő a talárja zsebéből, és önkéntelenül is felkiáltott. – Igazgató úr, mi történt a kezével?

Albus Dumbledore egyik keze fekete és aszott volt, mintha leégett volna róla a bőr és a hús, ujján pedig egy gyűrű volt – egy durván megmunkált, aranysárga gyűrű, foglalatában jókora, fekete, megsérült kővel, melybe valamilyen címer volt vésve. Mivel az igazgató sokáig nem válaszolt, csak nézett maga elé, és némán bámulta a kezét.

– Néhány nappal ezelőtt történt – szólalt meg végül az ősz hajú, szakállas varázsló, pedig Harry már azt hitte, hogy nem is fog válaszolni a kérdésére. – De mielőtt elmondanám, hogyan történt a dolog, előtte szeretnék elmesélni neked valamit. – A férfi egy darabig hallgatott, majd pálcája egy intésével biztosította, hogy senki se hallgathassa ki őket, és ami a legfontosabb, senki se vegye észre furcsa párosukat. – Évek óta foglalkoztat a mágia egy sötét ága, ami után elszántan kutattam, de mostanáig semmi bizonyítékot nem találtam a létezésére. Nyáron sikerült rátalálnom egy könyvre, ami alátámasztotta korábbi gyanúmat, és ezek után még inkább beleástam magam a témába.

– Mi után tetszett kutatni, igazgató úr? – érdeklődött Harry kíváncsian, mert azonnal megérezte, valami fontos és nagy dologról van szó, ami csakis Voldemorttal lehet kapcsolatban. Legalábbis ő erre gondolt, ezért ennek rögtön hangot is adott. – Ez a valami segíthet nekünk legyőzni Voldemortot?

– Igen – bólintott Dumbledore, és kék szemeit nem kerülte el a fiú megkönnyebbült sóhajtása. – De nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk. Voldemort semmiképpen sem tudhatja meg, hogy rájöttünk a titkára.

– Titkára?

– Emlékszel, mi történt másodikos korodban, amikor Ginny Weasley után mentél a Titkok kamrájába? – fordult Harry felé az idős varázsló, mire a fiú összeráncolt homlokkal igyekezett minden részletre visszaemlékezni.

– Voldemort a naplója segítségével akart testet ölteni, de én beledöftem a baziliszkusz fogát, és így…

– …elpusztítottad a naplóba költöztetett lélekdarabot – fejezte be Albus Dumbledore Harry helyett, aki erre kikerekedett szemekkel bámult fel a varázslóra.

– Voldemort lélek darabját?

Harry kicsit hülyének érezte magát, hogy folyamatosan visszakérdez, de a Roxfort igazgatója olyanokat mondott neki, amiket még csak el sem tudott képzelni. _Hogyan lehet egyáltalán az ember lelkének egy darabját egy tárgyba helyezni?_ – kérdezte magában. Szerencsére Dumbledore gyorsan magyarázni kezdett.

– Tom Rowle Denem már a Roxfortban is az után kutatott, hogyan tehetne szert minél hatalmasabb erőre, és egy ilyen alkalommal kezébe kerülhetett az a könyv, amit én is megtaláltam a nyáron a könyvtárban. Valószínűleg nekem azért sikerült csak ilyen lassan a nyomára bukkannom, mert az ifjú Denem gondosan elrejtette egy polc mögé. Abban a bizonyos könyvben az író említést tesz a Horcruxokról. – Harry majdnem megint közbekérdezett, de még időben megfékezte magát, és inkább a tekintetével ösztönözte a varázslót a folytatásra, aki pár másodperces hallgatás után valóban tovább beszélt. – Sajnos, ismered már a halálos átkot. Ha valaki egy bizonyos szándékkal öl, képes a lelke egy darabját egy tárgyba helyezni, így érve el a majdnem halhatatlanságot.

A szemüveges fiú eddig bírta a hallgatást.

– Azt mondja, igazgató úr, hogy Voldemort ilyen Horux izét csinált, amikor ölt, és most halhatatlan? – kérdezte, és szívébe azonnal rettegés költözött. Ugyan hogyan győzzön le egy varázslót, akit képtelenség megölni? A pánik egyre inkább elárasztotta őt, ezért kis híján kiugrott a bőréből, amikor váratlanul megérezte magán Dumbledore ép kezét.

– Harry, nyugodj meg, semmi ok nincs az ijedtségre. – A férfi ezen kijelentésére a fiú hitetlenkedve bámult rá, ezért mosolyogva szorította meg a vállát. – Lehet, hogy Voldemort a Horcruxoknak köszönhetően halhatatlan lett, de ezeket a tárgyakat nem csak létrehozni, hanem elpusztítani is lehet. Ha minden egyes Horcruxot elpusztítunk, Voldemort teljesen védtelen marad nélkülük, és akkor már egyszerű lesz megölni őt.

Harry szíve dobogása a koros varázsló szavait hallva lassan normálisra lassult, majd kifújta az addig benn tartott levegőt. Az, hogy végre van valami, amivel közelebb kerülhetnek a háború végéhez, kicsit megnyugtató volt. Aztán hirtelen felidéződött benne, amit Dumbledore mondott, mire idegesen pillantott fel a varázsló vidáman csillogó szemeibe.

– Több is van neki? – kérdezte.

– Denem biztosra akart menni – bólogatott Albus Dumbledore, aztán felemelte ép kezét, hogy számolni tudjon. – Másodikban elpusztítottad a naplót, az egy, valószínűleg Voldemort kígyója, Nagini is Horcrux, mert mindig maga mellett tartja, az kettő. Ezek mellett az alapítók tárgyai jöhetnek még szóba. Ilyen szempontból Tom elég nagyravágyó volt. És Horcrux volt még ez a gyűrű – mutatta fel a végén sebesült kezét, és rajta az ékszert.

– Az igazgató úr keze a gyűrű miatt sérült meg? – fürkészte aggodalmasan a csúnya égési nyomokat az ifjú varázsló.

Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy a Horcrux miatt történt ez az igazgatóval. Mi lesz, ha minden egyes lélekdarab elpusztításakor megsebesül valaki? Mintha megérezte volna a fiú aggodalmas gondolatait, Albus Dumbledore sietett megnyugtatni tanítványát.

– Saját magamnak köszönhetem, hogy ez történt, és habár a gyűrű az oka annak, hogy ilyen a kezem, ha előre gondolkozom, biztosan elkerülhettem volna ezt – beszélt halkan a férfi, és rámosolygott Harryre. – Egyébként nem kell aggódnod, Piton professzornak még sikerült időben megakadályoznia, hogy a fertőzés tovább terjedjen. A jövőben majd a többi tárgy esetében sokkal körültekintőek és óvatosabbak leszünk.

Kissé megnyugodva Harry a gondolataiba merülve nézte egy darabig a közelükben álló hintákat, majd visszafordult a mellette ücsörgő varázsló felé.

– Hogyan fogjuk elpusztítani a többi Horcruxot, igazgató úr? És hogy fogjuk megtalálni őket?

– A megtalálásukkal ne foglalkozz, Harry, az hadd legyen a felnőttek dolga – felelte Dumbledore, és megpaskolta kicsit a fiú karját. – Inkább beszélj a barátaiddal, és kérd meg őket, hogy segítsenek találni olyan megoldást, amivel el lehet pusztítani őket.

– Akkor mégsem lehet elpusztítani őket? – nézett az idősebb férfira kétségbeesetten Harry, miközben elkeseredetten kezdte el rugdosni maga alatt a földet. – De hiszen a naplót sikerült tönkretennem, és azt mondta, hogy a gyűrűt is elpusztította.

– Igen, Harry, de jelenleg csak azt a módszert ismerem, ahogyan a gyűrűvel végeztem, és a gubraithiai örökégő tűz eléggé veszélyes, a baziliszkusz méreg, ami valószínűleg a napló vesztét okozta, pedig a Titkok kamrájában van.

– Nem mehetnénk le oda, hogy kiszedjünk néhány fogat a kígyó szájából? – vetette fel az ötletet Harry, mire az igazgató szemei felcsillantak.

– Ez egy nagyon jó ötlet, Harry, de a Baziliszkusz még holtában is veszélyes állat, és csakis szakember mehet le oda ezzel a szándékkal. – Ezt hallva a fiú vállai megereszkedtek a csalódottságtól, ezért a férfi gyorsan megnyugtatta őt. – De amint visszaértem a Roxfortba, beszélek Piton professzorral. Most pedig menjünk. Gondolom, Molly Weasley már fakanállal a kezében vár rád – állt fel a következő pillanatban a padról, majd komolyan végigfuttatta tekintetét a szintén felemelkedő fiú alakján. – Lesz mit felhizlalnia rajtad.

Harry nem válaszolt erre semmit, mert nem tudott mit, ezért szótlanul fogadta el a varázsló jobbját, a következő másodpercben pedig ismét megtapasztalhatta a hoppanálás kellemetlen érzését.

_Visszaemlékezés vége_

Természetesen Mrs. Weasley valóban házisárkányként várt rá az Odú konyhájában, és azonnal az asztalhoz parancsolta. Harrynek még tiltakozásra sem volt ideje, máris egy hatalmas tányérral találta magát szemben, amit a korábbi ételben szűkölködő hetek után képtelen volt elfogyasztani. Szerencséjére barátja édesanyja nem erőltette, és így felmehetett a Ronnal közösen megosztott szobába, hogy üdvözölje barátait.

– Fred, George, mielőtt elmentek a boltba, irány a kert! – rántotta ki hirtelen gondolataiból Harryt Molly Weasley éles hangja, mire felpillantott az előtte fekvő könyvből, hogy még pont lássa, amint az ikrek kikullognak a konyhából. – Ginny, Ron, ti is mehettek, egy kis mozgás nektek sem árt. Harry, Hermione, természetesen ti nyugodtan bent maradhattok.

Ahogy az ilyenkor lenni szokott, a két fiatalabb testvér azonnal tiltakozni kezdett, de Mrs. Weasley határozott utasítása hallatán kénytelenek voltak követni bátyjaikat. Ezt látva Harry és Hermione is felpattant az asztaltól. Minden igyekezetükkel azon voltak, hogy teljesítsék Albus Dumbledore kérését, vagyis hogy megoldást találjanak a Horcruxok elpusztítására, de egy kis szórakozás a kertben sosem ártott.

– Mi is szívesen segítünk – mondta udvariasan Harry az asszonyságnak, mielőtt még kiléptek volna a konyhából, aztán barátja társaságában csatlakozott a négy Weasley-hez.

oOo

Egy héttel később, hétvégén a fiatalok vidáman élvezték a délutáni meleg napsütést. Charlie délelőtt érkezett meg Romániából, ahova néhány nappal korábban utazott, hogy segítsen a sárkány rezervátumban, és más dolga nem lévén, csatlakozott a gyerekekhez. Ott volt még Bill is, ugyanis erre a napra kimenőt kapott a Gringottsban – Percy nagy buzgósága szemernyit sem csökkent az évek során, kora reggel lelkesen távozott a Minisztériumba a hopp-hálózaton keresztül. Ebéd előtt rövid időre megjelentek az ikrek is, majd utána George visszatért az Abszol úton működtetett boltjukba, míg Fred az Odúban maradt. Így a jelenlevők nagy létszáma miatt délután előkapták a seprűket, hogy kviddicsezzenek egyet. Mivel igazi kvaffuk nem volt, nem is beszélve a gurkókról és a cikeszről, csak egy régi játékok közül előkotort labdával játszottak, oly módon, hogy kétfős csapatokat alkotva igyekeztek minél több gólt bedobni a két kapunak megjelölt fák lombjai közé.

Az egymás cserélgetésének köszönhetően egy-két órával később Harry a ház oldalánál találta magát Hermione és Ginny társaságában – a négy Weasley, Ron, Fred, Charlie és Bill éppen nyaktörő mutatványokat bemutatva próbálták kicselezni egymást. A két lány szórakozástól kipirosodott arccal huppant le a fiú két oldalára, majd kíváncsian figyelték, ahogy zsebéből előhúz egy miniatűr könyvet, majd a pálcája intésével normálméretűre nagyítja. A vaskos kötet, mint kiderült, Hermione szülinapi ajándéka volt, aminek az ifjú varázsló rettenetesen örült. Igaz, hogy a Horcrux elpusztításában nem vehette hasznát, mert semmilyen információt nem talált benne róluk vagy a megsemmisítésükről, de rengeteg hasznos átok volt benne felsorolva, aminek még hasznát veheti, ha bajba kerül.

Ahogy fellapozta azt az oldalt, ahol legutóbb tartott, lágyan mosolyogva emlékezett vissza arra a napra, amikor ezt a könyvet és mellette még sok mást is kapott. Persze az eddigi években is mindig küldtek neki ajándékokat a barátai, nem is ez tette különlegessé július harmincegyedikét – hiszen egészen tizenkét éves koráig semmit sem kapott –, hanem az, hogy végre nem egyedül a Dursley ház legkisebb szobájában, hanem az Odúban sok-sok varázslóval és boszorkánnyal körbevéve ünnepelhette tizenhetedik születésnapját – a varázslóvilágban ez különleges alkalomnak számított, hiszen ekkor válik felnőtté a gyermek.

_Visszaemlékezés_

Harry rémálomra riadt fel, de a következő pillanatban már semmire sem emlékezett, ami csak azt bizonyította, hogy nem Voldemort következő támadását láthatta – akkor ugyanis órákkal később is sajgott a sebhelye, és még két nappal később is fel tudta idézni a látomás minden pillanatát. És ahogy elillant az éjszaka homálya, ajkai széles vigyorra húzódtak. Az apró szoba másik oldalán Ron még javában horkolt, ez még sem gátolta meg abban, hogy előkapja varázspálcáját a párnája alól, majd felülve az alvó varázsló felé lendítse azt.

– Aquamenti – suttogta.

A hatás természetesen mindennél hatásosabb és emlékezetesebb volt. A legfiatalabb Weasley fiú úgy pattant fel, mint akibe villám csapott, holott csak egy vödörnyi hideg vizet kapott a nyakába. Ron pizsamája csurom víz volt, haja csapzottan lógott a szemébe, és ezt látva Harry azonnal nevetni kezdett, aztán pár másodperccel később felkiáltva ugrott egyet, ugyanis ő is megtapasztalhatta a korábban használatba vett varázslatot. Azonban ez a kis adok-kapok sem rontotta el a kedvét, és barátja is vadul vigyorgott.

– Boldog születésnapot, Harry!

Miután egy pálcaintéssel megszárították magukat, gyorsan felöltöztek, és letrappoltak a földszintre. Harry izgatottan közelítette meg a konyhát, ahonnan Mrs. és Mr. Weasley hangja szűrődött ki. Előző nap, amikor Dumbledore kíséretében megérkezett az Odúba, az asszony határozottan kijelentette, hogy másnap bőséges reggelit kap majd, délben pedig ünnepi ebédet, megtetézve az egészet egy tortával. De ami még nagyobb türelmetlen várakozással eltöltötte, az a sok barát érkezése volt, akik mind mellette lesznek majd ezen a napon. Hányszor kívánta, hogy Hermione, Ron, Sirius – legalábbis, amíg keresztapja életben volt –, vagy éppen Remus, a fogadott keresztapja társaságában lehessen. És ez most végre megvalósul, amiért nem tudott elég hálás lenni a Roxfort igazgatójának.

– Készülj fel, hogy annyi reggelit fogsz kapni, mint mi együtt összesen – súgta mellette váratlanul Ron, miközben egy pillanatra megálltak a becsukott ajtó előtt. – Bill tegnap este mondta, hogy anya órákon keresztül veszekedett Dumbledore-ral, amiért hagyta, hogy a Dursley-ék koplaltassanak. Azért mellékesen, tényleg rettenetesen vékony vagy – jegyezte meg azért a végén a fiú kicsit komolyabb hangon, és végignézett barátján.

Harryn a szokásosnál még jobban lógott Dudley régi pólója, a nadrág szárát pedig többször fel kellett hajtania, hogy ne lógjon a lábára – a derekát egy öv tartotta, ami szerencsére nem volt olyan hosszú, hogy többször kelljen körbetekernie magán. Azért a szemüveges varázslót túlzottan nem aggasztotta, hogy lefogyott, mert mindig is ilyen csenevész volt, csak az említett boszorkány sárkánytermészete akadályozta meg abban, hogy azonnal benyisson. Végül gondolatban megrántotta a vállát – jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell, pontosabban mondva, jöjjön az a hatalmas reggeli –, majd lenyomta a kilincset, és barátjával a sarkában besétált a konyhába.

– Harry drágám! – kiáltott fel azonnal Mrs. Weasley, és rögtön csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette az ünnepeltet. – Boldog születésnapot!

– Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley – motyogta Harry a nő mellkasának szorulva, amikor pedig a termetes boszorkány végre elengedte, mély levegőt vett, hogy pótolja, amit korábban kiszorítottak belőle.

Molly Weasley a vállánál fogva ragadta meg a tizenhét éves fiatalembert, majd tetőtől talpig végigmérte. Ez a mustra sokkal jobban zavarba hozta Harryt, mint Ron korábbi tekintete. Barátja valószínűleg nem fog ezek után napokon keresztül körülötte sürgölődni, de az édesanyja minden bizonnyal addig fogja tömni őt a főztjével, amíg nem lesz elégedett a látvánnyal. Mi sem támasztotta alá jobban ezt az állítását, mint az, hogy Mrs. Weasley azonnal a konyhaasztal felé húzta őt, miközben valami olyasmit mormogott az orra alatt, hogy _Albus ezentúl száraz kenyeret kap nálunk!_, és _Csak kerüljenek a kezeim közé azok az átkozott muglik!_ Úgy tűnt, hogy barátja is, aki szótanul követte őket az asztalig, hallotta ezt, mert vidáman csillogó szemekkel figyelte anyját, mire Harry beletörődve huppant le egy székre.

– Tessék, drágám – tolt a fiú elé váratlanul egy tányért az asszony, és Harrynek azonnal elkerekedett a szeme a hatalmas adag láttán – ha hozzá lenne szokva a sok kajához, akkor sem lenne képes arra, hogy ennyit megegyen. – A kedvencedet, a málnás palacsintát készítettem. – A boszorkány biztosan észrevehette a fiatal döbbent tekintetét, mert lágyan rámosolygott, majd megpaskolta a vállát. – Nem lesz semmi baj, ha nem bírod megenni az egészet, de egyél annyit, amennyit csak bírsz.

Az _egyél, amennyit csak bírsz_ a végén mindössze másfél palacsinta lett, a többi pedig Ron feneketlen gyomrában végződött – Mrs. Weasley legnagyobb bosszankodására. Addigra a többiek is megérkeztek. Először Bill és Fleur, akik a délelőtt folyamán hivatalosak voltak a varázslóbankba valamilyen ügyel kapcsolatban, de biztosították Harryt, hogy ebédre hazaérnek, aztán Charlie és Percy – a harmadik Weasley fiú mindenkit megdöbbentve közölte, hogy aznapra szabadnapot vett ki, hogy részt vehessen a Kis túlélő születésnapján –, végül pedig az ikrek, Hermione és Ginny is megérkezett, hogy aztán boldog mosollyal ölelhessék meg barátjukat.

A délelőtt folyamán Harry bezárkózott Ron szobájába két barátjával, hogy megossza velük azt, amit előző nap megtudott Dumbledore-tól, és mindketten bőszen ismételgették, hogy rájuk bármikor számíthat, utána kisétáltak a kertbe, és az összes Weasley csemete csatlakozott hozzájuk. Miközben bent Mrs. Weasley teljes bedobással az ebédre készülődött, kint egy kisebb kviddics mérkőzés formálódott, habár egy idő után nem lehetett tudni, hogy ki kivel van, és ki dobta a legtöbbet, csak azt, hogy ilyen jól még egyikük sem érezte magát.

Így telt el a délelőtt, és érkezett meg Widra St. Capdelből a déli harangszó, amit hamarosan Molly Weasley csatakiáltása követett, miszerint azonnal szálljanak le a seprűkről és indítsanak kezet mosni. Ezen Harry jó sokáig mosolygott, mert bár az asszony hasonló módon szerette kiereszteni hangját, mint ahogy Petúnia néni, a szíve mégis aranyból volt, és ő nem csak azért fogadta be alacsony – amit előszeretettel hangoztatott, különböző szitokszavakkal illetve az átkozott Dursley-ékat – személyét a házába, mert muszáj volt, hanem azért, mert saját gyermekeként szereti őt. Talán a szemüveges fiú, na meg Hermione, nem duzzogott azon, hogy ott kell hagyniuk a kertet, és amint elhalt Mrs. Weasley kiáltása, sietve befelé indult.

Aki nem ismerte igazán Harry Pottert, és éppen abban a pillanatban látja először, valószínűleg arra gondolt volna, hogy a fiú alig várja már, hogy végre megkaphassa a születésnapi ajándékait. Pedig az igazság az volt, hogy a fiatal varázslót az ajándékok érdekelték a legkevésbé. Persze mindig jól estek neki, de elsősorban a barátai társasága számított neki legjobban. Na meg az, hogy annyi idő után végre láthatja Remust és a rend többi tagját – legalábbis azokat, akik közelebb álltak hozzá. Előző nap, amikor Dumbledore az Odúba kísérte őt, csak a Horcruxokról beszélt neki, sajnos azt nem tudta meg, hogy a renddel történt-e valami. Ezért alig várta már, hogy fogadott keresztapjával és a többi aurorral találkozzon.

Ahogy belépett a házba, kettesével véve a lépcsőfokokat szaladt fel a Ronnal megosztott szobájukba, hogy rendbe hozza magát – a hosszú kviddicsezés után kellőképpen csapzottá vált. Először is előbányászta ládájából a legjobb pólóját – történetesen mardekárzöld volt, de ez őt annyira nem zavarta –, majd egy sötétkék farmert választott hozzá, ami Dudley méreteit nézve egészen kicsi volt, de hozzá képest a szára még mindig hosszú, ezért legalább kétszer fel kellett hajtania, hogy ne lógjon a lábára, a derekára pedig az egyetlen olyan övét szedte elő, amit nem kellett többször körbetekernie magán. Ezután az összes cókmókjával együtt bezárkózott a folyosón található fürdőbe, és lezuhanyozott, aztán felöltözött, végül pedig megszemlélte magát a tükörben.

– Nem rossz – mormogta maga elé.

Az összhatás egész elfogadható tűnt. Igaz, hogy a póló és a nadrág is jól láthatóan több számmal nagyobb volt a kelleténél, azért tiszta és jó állapotú volt. Haja a szokásosnál kicsit hosszabbra nőtt ezen a nyáron, amit csakis annak köszönhetett, hogy sikerült elkerülnie Petúnia néni ollóját. Ami azt illeti, ez a stílus sokkal jobban tetszett neki, ráadásul a tincsei is könnyebben megszelídíthetőek voltak így – legalábbis több eredményt ért el reggelenként, mint amikor még James Potteres üstöke volt.

– Igyekezz, Harry, már mindenki rád vár! Ha nem mész le, mi lesz a sok ajándékkal?

– Kénköves pokol! – kiáltott fel Harry sokkoltan, és vadul dobogó szívére szorította kezét, miközben az önelégülten vigyorgó tükörképére bámult. Az elmúlt években volt alkalma megszokni a varázsvilág furcsaságait, de azért ez mégis több volt a soknál. – A frászt hoztad rám! – tette aztán hozzá a végén kissé felháborodottan, amikor már képes volt megszólalni a döbbenettől, de a másik Harry csak megcsóválta a fejét.

– Cöcö. Te vagy a Kis túlélő! Mi lesz, ha megint találkozol Voldemorttal? Összepisiled magad?

Harry úgy döntött, nem hallgatja tovább hasonmását, helyette inkább a szennyesek közé rakta korábbi ruháját, majd kilépve a fürdőből a földszint felé vette az irányt, de még így utolérte őt a továbbra is zsörtölődő ál-Harry kiabálása.

– Ha elkapnak a Halálfalók, fetrengeni fognak a röhögéstől! Még hogy a világ megmentője! Ha én lennék…

Szerencsére a fiúnak nem kellett tovább hallgatnia a fürdőszobai tükörképének veszekedését, mert abban a pillanatban lépett le az utolsó lépcsőfokról, majd máris erős karok szorításában találta magát.

– Harry, valami baj van? – kérdezte Remus aggódva, miután elhúzódott, azért kezeit továbbra is az ifjú varázsló vállain tartotta. – Valósággal süt rólad a nyugtalanság.

– Nincs semmi baj – felelt gyorsan Harry, igyekezvén megnyugtatni fogadott keresztapját, és bizonyításképpen arcára préselt egy halvány mosolyt. – Csak a fürdőben voltam, és a tükör nekiállt mindenféle sértéseket a fejemhez vágni.

A vérfarkas ajkai azonnal vad vigyorra húzódtak. Saját magának nem volt szerencséje megtapasztalni a túlzottan vehemens tükörképek viselkedését, de a Roxfortos éveik alatt Sirius többször szidalmazta ezen bútorok feleslegességét.

– Gondold azt, hogy egyszer mindent ki kell próbálni – vigasztalta a fiút, majd megragadta az egyik kezét, hogy a nagyszobába húzza. – Gyere, már mindenki téged vár.

Harry ezúttal sokkal élettelibb mosolyt küldött a férfi felé, aztán egymás mellett a nappaliba sétáltak.

– Boldog születésnapot!

Az egyszerre felkiáltó tizenhét torok – Remus mellette némán mosolygott –, olyan hangos volt, hogy Harry csak nagy nehézségek árán győzte le azt a kísértést, hogy befogja a fülét. Azért szerencsére néhány másodperccel később újra csend borult a szobára, hogy utána a heves ölelések fenyegessék. A sok-sok kar egyszerre szerette volna őt megszorongatni, ami miatt kisebb csetepaték alakultak, azért egy idő után sikerült Harrynek kiszabadulnia, ezért gyorsan helyet is foglalt az egyik kanapén.

– Ess neki, Harry drágám! – mondta neki Mrs. Weasley vidáman, miközben mindenki letelepedett valahova a nappaliban. – Ha végeztél, tálalom az ünnepi ebédet.

Az immáron felnőtt varázsló küldött egy boldog mosolyt az asszony felé, aztán az előtte álló kisasztalon tornyosuló ajándékokra szegezte a tekintetét. Látott kisebb-nagyobb, különböző formájú csomagokat, olyanokat is, amik határozottan könyvekre hasonlítottak, és mintha a kupac egyik végéből különös csipogás érkezett volna. Az utóbbinak titokzatosságát elraktározta egy időre, majd az első, hozzá legközelebb eső doboz felé nyúlt.

A csomagolópapíron található kártya szerint a dobozban a két legidősebb Weasley fiú közös ajándéka rejlett, és miután sikeresen letépte a papírt, majd felnyitotta a doboz tetejét, alkalma nyílt rácsodálkozni egy sárkánybőrből készült ruhatárra. Egy nadrág, egy kabát, egy pár kesztyű és egy pár csizma.

– Klassz! – vigyorgott a két fiatalemberre, akik pont vele szemben ültek Fleur társaságában. – Köszönöm!

– A gyengébb átkokat visszaveri. Egyébként egy Magyar Mennydörgő bőréből csináltattuk – magyarázta szélesen mosolyogva Charlie, miközben testvére egyetértően bólogatott. – Reméljük, hogy ez megmenti majd párszor az életed – tette aztán hozzá, Harry pedig vigyorogva tette félre a felbecsülhetetlen értékű ruhákat.

A következő csomag több doboz Bagoly Berti-féle Mindenízű Drazsé és Csokibéka volt, amit Ginny szépen megírt üdvözlőkártyájával együtt talált, aztán egy könyv került elő McGalagony professzortól – _Dieter Macskatz: Minden az Animágus Transzformációról_ –, aki nem kis célzattal adományozta ezt fiatal tanítványának, hiszen ebben az évben végre tanulni fogják az Átváltoztatástan legnehezebb és legkörültekintőbb részét, az animágiát.

Harry udvariasan megköszönte a könyvet, miközben magában már azon töprengett, mikor lesz leghamarabb ideje arra, hogy elolvassa. Ez a téma volt az egyetlen, amit alig várt már, hogy megtanulhasson – izgatottan várta, hogy kiderüljön, vajon milyen állattá változik.

A következő csomag is egy könyv alakját formálta, ezért csakis arra tudott gondolni, hogy ezúttal Hermione ajándékát tartja a kezében, de kibontás után, kiderült, hogy mégsem az egyik legjobb barátjától érkezett, hanem egy másik, sokkal nagyobb barátjától, Hagridtól. A félóriás egy veszélyes állatokról szóló kötetet küldött neki, _A ritka és veszélyes mágikus állatvilág_-ot Lionel Lionessi tollából – egy mellékelt üdvözlőkártyán elmagyarázta, hogy rettenetesen sajnálja, de Dumbledore igazgató kérésére egy küldetésen van, és emiatt nem tud személyesen jelen lenni a születésnapján – és a szokásos, doboznyi kőkemény süteményt. Miután félre tette a jövőben esetleg hasznos könyvet, és mosolyogva tüntette el az ehetetlen édességet, kezébe vette a következő meglepetést, ami már tényleg a Griffendéles lánytól származott. Ezt ugyanis bizonyította a bőrkötéses, vaskos kötet, amely címét elolvasva megtudta, hogy újabb átkokat sajátíthat el – ami Voldemort folyamatos fenyegetése mellett rettentően hasznos lehet –, és kezébe került egy kisebb dobozka is, amit felnyitva egy apró, arany fülbevalóra esett a pillantása.

– Dumbledore professzor segített nekem – szólalt meg kissé tudálékos hangon a lány, aztán egyik kezével Ron felé, másikkal pedig a bal fülére mutatott, amelyen a szokásos köves fülbevalói mellett ott díszelgett egy Harryéhez hasonló ékszer. – Ronnak és nekem is csináltunk egyet. Ha valamilyen veszély esetén elszakadunk egymástól, ez nagy segítségünkre lehet. Mondd ki a szót, amit a dobozba tettem egy papíron – tette hozzá még a végén, mire a szemüveges varázsló lenézett a kérdéses cetlire, amire valóban egy szót írtak.

– Citrompor.

Az Odúban jelenlévők váratlanul tanúi lehettek, ahogy Harry Potter, a varázsvilág megmentője egy hosszú kiáltás kíséretében eltűnik a kanapéról, ahol addig ült. Mindenki, kivéve persze Hermionét, Ront és Albus Dumbledore-t, rémülten kiáltott fel. Az elmúlt évek tapasztalatai azt mutatták, hogy a zsupszkulcsok korántsem olyan biztonságosak. De az olyan hirtelen eltűnt fiú barátainak ajkai abban a pillanatban vigyorra húzódtak, ami láttán valamennyire megnyugodtak. A két fiatal nem lenne ennyire vidám, ha valamilyen szörnyűség történne egyetlen barátjukkal, és a következő másodpercben Harry meg is jelent a szobában egy hatalmas villanással.

– Ha még egyszer ezt csinálod, Hermione, én esküszöm, megfojtalak! – kiáltotta a fiú láthatóan kikelve magából. Remegett az idegességtől, és a vállán üldögélő Fawkes jelenléte sem tudta őt megnyugtatni. – Utálom, ha nem tudom, hova visz a zsupszkulcs!

– Ne haragudj, Harry, de gondoltam, jobb, ha saját magad tapasztalod meg, hova visz a fülbevaló – válaszolta higgadtan, habár még mindig mosolyogva a boszorkány, miközben a főnix kecsesen elrugaszkodott Harry válláról, hogy a nem messze tőle várakozó gazdájához röpüljön. – Ha bármi történik veled, csak kimondod a jelszót, és máris a Roxfort igazgatói irodájában találod magad. Ezen kívül McGalagony professzor kicsit átalakította, így a jelszó után tudunk beszélni egymással, még akkor is, ha különböző okok miatt a zsupszkulcs mégsem működne.

A fiú, mialatt lehuppant a mögötte álló kanapéra, döbbent tekintetet vetett barátjára, aztán szemei elkerekedtek.

– Tudunk egymással beszélni? – kérdezte óvatosan, majd a kezében lévő ékszerre pillantott.

– Aha, haver – felelte ezúttal Ron, és ismét vigyorgott. – Csak kimondod a jelszót, és mindent hallunk, amit a másik mond.

– Francba – motyogta kissé elvörösödve Harry, aztán bizonytalan tekintetet vetett két barátjára, akik egyre jobban szórakoztak rajta.

– Ne aggódj, Harry, nem mondjuk el, mit kiabáltál Dumbledore professzor irodájában.

Természetesen Mrs. Weasley erre azonnal felkapta a fejét, és addig kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, amíg a lány vissza nem ismételte a Kis túlélő szidalmait, amelyekben a fiú vázolta, milyen módon fogja felnégyelni barátját, majd felajánlani részeit bájital hozzávalónak Piton professzornak, megspékelve egy kis szaftos káromkodással. A végére Harry kellőképpen zavarban jött, Molly Weasley pedig azzal fenyegette meg őt, hogy legközelebb szappannal mossa ki a száját, ha még egyszer ilyet hall tőle.

Ez után a kis közjáték után a fiú visszatért az ajándékok kibontásához – a fülbevalót Remus egy ügyes varázslattal a fülébe akasztotta, majd egy másikkal biztosította, hogy semmiféle körülmények között se essen ki belőle. Így talált egy négy személyes VIP bérletet az angol kviddics válogatott összes meccsére Percynek köszönhetően, majd egy rendes, felnőtt méretű csokiseprűt Tonkstól – eddig a pillanatig fogalma sem volt arról, hogy létezik ilyen –, aztán különböző bájitalokat, amelyeket Madam Pomfrey egy szép, fekete bőrtáskában csomagolt össze.

Az ez utáni csomag viszont eléggé zavarba hozta – jobban, mint amikor a Weasley-k édesanyja szájkimosással fenyegette őt –, ugyanis egy komplett – lekicsinyített, hogy beleférjen a dobozba – ruhatárat talált. Farmerek, hosszú-, térd- és rövidnadrágok, ingek, pólók, pulóverek, alsónadrágok, boxerek és még számtalan olyan darab, amiről korábban még csak álmodni sem mert. Valószínűleg arcán meglátszódhatott zavarral vegyült döbbenete, mert a vele szemben ülő francia lány bájos mosolyt küldött felé.

– Nem kell zava'ban lenned 'Arry – mondta a boszorkány, és egy pillanatra szép ajkai fintorba rándultak. – Azé't vettem neked, me't a jelenlegi 'uháid, má' bocsánat a kifejezésé't, de egyszerűen bo'zalmasak. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hogy elismerően bólintson a tőle pár lépésre ülő átváltoztatástan professzor felé. – McGalagony p'ofesszo' megbűvölte őket, hogy minden esetben kövessék az alakodat.

– Köszönöm, Fleur – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Harry, és miután sikerült túl lennie zavarán, félre tette a dobozt, hogy folytassa az ajándékok bontogatását.

Az elkövetkezendő percekben tulajdonosa lett néhány darab Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat terméknek, amik közül leginkább a két álpálcának örült – megnyugtató volt a gondolat, hogy ha el akarják venni a pálcáját, akkor a hamisat adhatja oda –, majd Remustól kapott egy hét rekeszes ládát, amilyet Rémszem Mordon is használt, és egy beutalót Oluf Ocularson Szt. Mungóban lévő rendelőjébe egy teljes látáskorrigálásra. A vérfarkas komoly hangon magyarázta meg, hogy szerinte milyen hátrányokat okozhat, ha valami történik a szemüvegével, ezért sokkal jobban jár, ha végleg megszabadul tőle. Harry olyan hálás volt fogadott keresztapjának, hogy azonnal a nyakába vetette magát, és legalább öt percen keresztül szorongatta őt. Aztán megtette még egyszer, nagyjából öt perc múlva, amikor kibontotta a következő dobozt. Mint megtudta, Sirius előkészített ajándékát tartotta a kezében, ugyanis a férfi a tizenhetedik születésnapján szándékozta átnyújtani neki a Potter család gyűrűjét, a többi széf kulcsát, és egy nagy, régimódi kulcsot, ami a Potter birtokot őrizte. Miközben a könnyeivel küszködött, azonnal jobb gyűrűs ujjára tolta a vastag aranygyűrűt – a címer rajta nem meglepően egy szarvast ábrázolt –, míg a kulcsokat félre tette az álpálcák mellé.

A régi Tekergő ajándékai után kapott egy karkötőt Mordontól, ami – az öreg auror elmondása alapján – hasonlóan működik, mint egy gyanúszkóp, csak éppen ezt mindig kéznél tarthatja. Ezt a meglepetést nagyon hasznosnak találta, ezért azonnal rácsatolta bal csuklójára, majd a következő, egyszerű papírba csomagolt ajándékot vette a kezébe. Amint letépte a papírt, több fénykép hullott az ölébe, és ahogy a kezeibe vette őket, könnyes szemmel jött rá, hogy mindegyik az édesanyját ábrázolja. Volt, amelyik egyszerű, mozdulatlan, mugli fénykép volt, de voltak mozgó képek is, amelyeken a fiatal Lily Evans vidáman mosolyogva pózolt a kamerának. Sajnos kártyát nem mellékeltek melléjük, így fogalma sem volt, kitől kaphatta a képeket. Kérdőn pillantott fel a nappaliban összegyűlt varázslókra és boszorkányokra, de mindegyik ugyanolyan kíváncsi szemekkel nézett vissza rá. Talán Albus Dumbledore volt az egyetlen, akinek a szemeiben a megszokott vidámság csillogott. Harry, miközben gondosan visszacsomagolta a fényképeket, gondolatban felírta magának, hogy amikor kettesben lesznek valamikor, kérdezze ki az igazgatót, hátha tud-e valamit a képekkel kapcsolatban.

A továbbiakban Rontól kapott egy sárkánybőr pálcatartót, amit az alkarjára tud csatolni – Harry sejtette, hogy barátjának sárkányszelídítő bátyja segített –, és egy emlékőrző cikeszt, amibe – Ron magyarázata után – kimásolhatja a legfontosabb emlékeit, és egy előugró képernyőn nézheti vissza őket.

Ezek után már csak három ajándék feküdt a kisasztalon. Egy kicsi doboz, amit gondosan kötöttek be, egy újabb könyv, legalábbis a formájából ítélve és az a bizonyos valami, ami még mindig csipogó hangokat adott ki. Rövid gondolkodás után a harmadik kötetért nyúlt. _Ashoka Doran: A pálca nélküli varázslásról_ – hirdette a cím, amit látva Harry ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.

– Köszönöm – fordult a sötétbőrű varázsló felé.

– Gondoltam, még a hasznát veheted – jegyezte meg mély hangon az idős auror, viszonozva a fiú mosolyát.

Harry félretette a könyvet, és szemügyre vette a maradék kettő meglepetést, majd miután magában végigszámolta a jelenlevőket, arra jutott, hogy az egyiket a Weasley házaspártól kapta, míg a másikat Albus Dumbledore-tól. Ismerve a Roxfort igazgatóját, minden bizonnyal a még mindig csipogó valami származhatott tőle, ezért először a másikat vette a kezébe.

A kis csomag, ahogy azt korábban tippelte, valóban egy dobozt rejtett, amelyben legnagyobb döbbenetére egy aranyórát talált. A szerkezet már kinézetre is rettentő drágának látszott, és emiatt a fiatal varázsló eléggé zavarba jött. Tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy barátja családja nincs bővében a pénznek, és mégis ilyen drága ajándékot adnak neki.

– Igazán nem kellett volna – motyogta alig hallhatóan, és halványan elpirulva pillantott Mrs. Weasley-re, aki viszont legyintett egyet, és melegen rámosolygott.

– Semmiség az egész, Harry drágám – mondta az asszony, és közben férje kezéért nyúlt. – Olyan vagy nekünk, mintha a saját gyermekünk lennél, és a családunkban az a szokás, hogy minden fiú a tizenhetedik születésnapjakor egy órát kap ajándékba. Nézd csak meg!

Miután jobban megnézte a kérdéses tárgyat, a fiú két féle számlapot vett észre. Az egyik egy hagyományos óralap volt, amin az időt nézhette meg, míg a másik – ha hosszabban megnyomta a beállító gombot – egy olyan óra volt, mint ami az Odúban is lógott a konyha falán, mindazoknak a nevével, akik a legközelebb álltak hozzá.

– Ez igazán csodás ajándék, Mrs. Weasley – szólalt meg néhány perccel később kicsit remegő hangon a meghatódottságtól. – Köszönöm!

– Nincs mit, drágám – mosolygott Molly Weasley. – Ha akarod, könnyen adhatsz még hozzá neveket.

Az ünnepelt bólintott egyet, és végül az utolsó és egyben a legfurcsább ajándéka felé fordult. Az a valami egyre jobban csipogott, amikor pedig óvatosan az ölébe helyezte a dobozt, még inkább rázendített. Ezt hallva, bizonytalanul Dumbledore-ra pillantott. Az idős varázsló idegesítő módon rettentően szórakoztatónak találta a dolgot.

– Ugye, semmiféle veszélyes állat nem fog rám ugrani, ha kinyitom a dobozt, igazgató úr? – kérdezte a férfitől, mire amaz tekintete vadul csillogni kezdett.

– Ha nem nyitod ki az ajándékod, sosem tudod meg – jelentette ki az igazgató, majd ép kezével megcirógatta Fawkes nyakát, aki azóta, hogy megérkezett Harryvel, a varázsló vállán pihent.

Ahogy az idős férfi ujjai végigsimítottak a főnixen, jött rá a fiú, hogy a madár egész idő alatt és abban a pillanatban is a jelenleg kezében tartott dobozt figyelte. Ezt látva kellőképpen izgatott lett, hogy végre megtudja, mit is rejt az ajándék, ezért sietősen eltávolította Albus Dumbledore üdvözlőkártyáját, majd felemelte a néhányszor átszúrt tetőt.

– Ó, Merlin!

Egy kisebb, bőrkötéses könyv mellett egy alig pár napos – legalábbis kinézetre – fióka csiripelt, és mintha egész idő alatt arra várt volna, hogy Harry figyelme végre felé irányuljon, mert amint a fiú meglátta őt, még inkább rázendített. Aranycsőrét megállás nélkül nyitogatta, miközben tűzvörös, apró tollait rázogatta. Az ifjú varázslónak már volt lehetősége végignézni Albus Dumbledore kedvencének újjászületését, így most pontosan tudta, milyen madárfiókát tart az ölében. Határozottan egy főnixet. Ami több száz évvel ezelőtt született – igazából, tojásból – utoljára.

– Igazgató úr, hogy lehetséges ez? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione, és jól látszódott az arcán, hogy benne is ugyanazok a gondolatok fogalmazódtak meg, mint barátjában. – Azt olvastam, hogy az utolsó főnix 1642-ben kelt ki utoljára, és hogy semmi esély egy következő fióka születésére.

A fiatal boszorkány elhallgatott, majd várakozva az igazgató felé fordult, de most az egyszer úgy tűnt, maga Dumbledore sem tudja a választ. Ez hamarosan ki is derült, amikor a férfi megszólalt.

– Remélem, azzal megnyugtatlak, Hermione, hogy én is nagyon szeretném tudni a választ. A kis főnix érkezése engem is éppúgy meglepett, mint ahogy mindenki mást is itt a szobában – mondta lassan, aztán egy lapos pillantást eresztett meg a vállán ülő Fawkes felé. – Az egyetlen, aki itt bármivel is tisztában lehet, az Fawkes, de ő makacsul hallgat.

– Mégis mi történt, Albus? – szólalt meg sok idő után először McGalagony, és hol idős kollégáját, hol pedig a most már tanítványa tenyerében csivitelő apró főnixet nézte.

– Amikor június végén Fawkes újjászületett, nem egyedül volt, hanem vele volt ez a kicsi is – magyarázta Dumbledore, mire mindenki felkiáltott – ilyenre még sosem volt példa a történelemben. – Igen, én is pontosan arra gondoltam, mint amire most ti mindnyájan – folytatta pár pillanattal később. – És kénytelen vagyok bevallani, hogy ezúttal én sem tudom ennek az okát. Ilyen még sosem fordult elő, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a fióka azóta egy centit sem nőtt, pedig Fawkes visszanyerte már felnőtt alakját.

– Nem lehetséges, hogy a növekedéséhez egy gazdára van szüksége? – gondolkodott hangosan Hermione, amit hallva az igazgató mosolyogva bólogatni kezdett. Ezen felbuzdulva a lány tovább következtetett. – Ha kialakul közöttük egy kötelék, ahogy minden házi kedvenc és gazdája között, akkor talán végre növekedni kezd.

– A gondolatmeneted egészen kiváló, Hermione – dicsérte a fiatal boszorkányt Albus Dumbledore, miközben szemeibe visszatért a megszokott, vidám csillogás. – Minden bizonnyal Harry a kulcsa a kis főnix cseperedésének, ezért is ajándékoztam még egy könyvet is neki, amelyben mindent megtudhat ezeknek a kecses madaraknak a gondozásáról.

Harry csak most olvasta el igazán a kicsiny kötet címét, hiszen eddig folyamatosan a főnix fiókát bámulta, és valóban. _Phoebe Phoenix: Ötven tanács főnix tulajdonosoknak_ című könyve minden bizonnyal nagy segítséget fog neki nyújtani.

– Köszönöm, igazgató úr – mondta végül, mire _Nincs mit, édes fiam!_ válasz érkezett a varázslótól, Molly Weasley pedig mindenkit beterelt a konyhába, ahol a varázslattal megnagyobbított, megterített asztal várta őket.

Az eddigi születésnapjai is emlékezetesek voltak, de tudta, hogy ezt az utolsót sosem fogja elfelejteni. Miközben a tányérok megteltek a kedvenc ételével – Mrs. Weasley még reggel biztosította, hogy csakis olyat főz –, arcán széles mosollyal csatlakozott a társalgáshoz.

A kicsiny főnix alig hallhatóan a combján pihenve csipogott.

_Visszaemlékezés vége_

– Anyáék mondták, hogy az esküvőre meghívták egy távoli unokabátyánkat is, aki Amerikában él – szakította félbe Harry gondolatait Ginny hangja, mire a vörös hajú lány felé emelte a fejét, aki abban a pillanatban húzta száját huncut vigyorra. – Állítólag nem rég múlt el huszonnégy éves, és nagyon jó képű. Magas, fekete hajú.

Hermione kétségbeesetten nyögött fel ezt hallva, a fiú pedig a szemeit forgatta. Igaz, hogy ő már ötödévben rádöbbent arra a tényre, hogy az erősebbik nemet kedveli, csak a legutóbbi tanév végén szedte össze a bátorságát, és mondta el barátainak. Az indoka az volt, hogy majd elutasítják őt emiatt, de félelmei alaptalannak bizonyultak. Mindannyian azonnal elfogadták, ráadásul zavarba ejtő módon igyekeztek neki barátot találni. Ahogyan azt tette most a legfiatalabb Weasley is.

– Nézd, Ginny – kezdte lassan Harry, és közben ujjával megjelölve az aktuális oldalt, becsukta az ölében tartott könyvet. – Értékelem, hogy mindenáron segíteni szeretné nekem, de hadd döntsem el én, hogy kivel szeretnék járni.

– De olyan jól összeillenétek Daniellel – nyüszített kétségbeesetten a lány, majd barna szemeivel megpróbált egy tökéletes, könyörgő kiskutya arckifejezést magára ölteni.

– Ginny – sóhajtott fel a varázsló. – Kérlek…

De lány továbbra is könyörögve figyelte őt, ezért másik barátja felé fordult, hogy egy kis segítséget kérjen tőle. Talán Hermione volt az egyetlen a fiatalok közül, aki egyetlen egy nevet sem említett meg egy esetleges jövendőbeli férj szerepére, így most benne bízott. Hátha a lány meg tudja magyarázni Ginnynek, hogy ő is tökéletesen alkalmas arra, hogy barátot szerezzen magának. Azonban, ha mégsem, még mindig ott van az a lehetősége, hogy fülét-farkát behúzva bemenekül a házba.

– Gyerekek, befelé! – csendült fel váratlanul Mrs. Weasley hangja, megmentve ezzel Harryt egy kínos meneküléstől, mire mindannyian – földön és levegőben egyaránt – az asszony felé kapták a fejüket, aki csípőre tett kezekkel állt a ház fala mellett. – Apátok megérkezett a Minisztériumból. Tíz perc múlva vacsora!

A Kis túlélő még sosem örült ennyire a Weasley asszonyság mondandójának, ezért ő volt az első, aki rohanni kezdett a bejárat felé. Persze a többiek is jöttek utána seprűvel a kezükben, miközben Ginny valami olyasmit mormogott az orra alá, hogy _Áruló!_ Bent szerencsére a lány nem firtatta tovább a témát, így a fiú megkönnyebbülten élvezhette a finom ebédet – hetekkel a Dursley-éknél eltöltött hónap után sokkal több falat ment le a torkán, mint az első napokban. Azért magában elhatározta, hogy az esküvőn megnézi majd magának azt a Daniel alakot, de ezt, még ha a gyilkos átokkal is fenyegetik, akkor sem vallotta volna be a Weasley-knek, főleg nem Ginnynek. Aki remélhetőleg addig békén hagyja őt.

oOo

Természetesen a legfiatalabb vörös hajú csemetének eszébe sem jutott nyugtot hagyni szegény varázslónak. Minden nap talált rá alkalmat, hogy Daniel Radcliffe jó tulajdonságait dicsérje, vagy éppenséggel a fantasztikus kalandjait mesélje. Harryben felmerült az a gondolat, hogy ezek közül vajon melyik történt meg valójában, és melyik csak a lány kitalációja.

Persze emellett a másik téma Bill és Fleur esküvője volt. Mrs. Weasley az idő múlásával egyre idegesebb lett, egyre többet kiabált és megállás nélkül fogott munkára mindenkit, aki éppen otthon tartózkodott. Így Hermione, Ginny, Ron és Harry volt a legnagyobb áldozat. A négy fiatal órákon keresztül sikálta a padlót, porolta az ülőalkalmatosságokat, mosta az étkészleteket és még megcsináltak mindent, ami éppen Molly Weasley eszébe jutott. Aztán elérkezett augusztus huszonötödike.

Mivel tartottak a Halálfalók támadásától, viszonylag kevés vendéget hívtak meg az esküvőre. Mindkét oldalró csak a legközelebbi rokonok voltak jelen, és még azok, akik igazán jó kapcsolatot ápoltak a két családdal. Mint például Daniel Radcliffe, aki sokadik unokatestvére volt a hét Weasley testvérnek, mégis jelen lehetett ezen a neves eseményen. A fiatalember valóban jóképű volt, ahogy azt Ginny előszeretettel mondogatta Harrynek – magas, izmos alkat, melegen csillogó kék szemek és már majdnem fekete, sötétbarna, göndör haj –, jóképű, de mégsem olyan, hogy a fiú érezze a szikrákat közöttük pattogni. Azért kellemes volt vele beszélgetni az esküvő elején, amikor bemutatták őket egymásnak.

– Szóval szülész vagy? – kérdezte halkan Harry, miközben szeme sarkából látta, hogy Ginny olyan meredten bámulja őket, hogy hamarosan leesik a székéről.

A sátorban ültek és arra vártak, hogy Fleur megérkezzen az édesapja oldalán. A székeket két oszlopban helyezték el, éppen annyit, hogy a Weasley család, néhány barátjuk, egy-két távolabbi rokon, a Delacour família és azok meghívottjai elférjenek. Harry és Daniel a negyedik sorban kapott helyet a baloldalon, Remus és Kingsley mellett. A fiú két barátja előttük ült, míg a többi Weasley a másik oldalon várakozott.

– Aha. Ne tudd meg, mennyire lefárasztja az embert – felelte Daniel, és ajkai vigyorra húzódtak. – Ha le kell vezetnem egy szülést, teljesen kikészülök. A sok idegesítő férj, az édesanyáról már nem is beszélve. Habár egyszer lehetőségem volt részt venni egy férfiszülésben. Na, az mindenen túltett.

– Férfiszülés?

Harry álla a padlón landolt, majd kikerekedett szemekkel meredt a másik férfira. _Mindig van, mit tanulnom_ – jegyezte meg aztán magában, és elképedve csóválta meg a fejét. Amikor azt gondolta, hogy most már semmi sem lepheti meg őt, kiderül, hogy csak ámította magát.

– Ja, igen, Mollyék mesélték, hogy muglik között nőttél fel – válaszolta megértő hangon az amerikai. – Így valószínűleg nem tudhattad, hogy a varázslóvilágban manapság már a férfiak is teherbe tudnak esni. Persze ehhez elegendő varázserővel kell rendelkeznie, és még így sem biztos, hogy az illető képes kihordani és megszülni a gyermeket.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy akár nekem is lehetne gyerekem? – kérdezte még mindig kellőképpen döbbenten Harry, miközben elképzelte magát hatalmas hassal – a mentális kép eléggé hátborzongató volt.

– Ehhez egy komplett vizsgálatot kellene csinálnom, hogy megtudjuk, de… – Daniel egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hogy végignézzen a mellette ülő fiún, aztán tovább folytatta. – Habár ha azt vesszük, hogy Harry Potter vagy, aki egy éves korában legyőzte Tutdjukkit – Harry nem akart vele ezen az állításon vitatkozni, hiszen egyáltalán nem győzte le Voldemortot, ezért nem szakította félbe a férfit –, ezért nagy a valószínűsége, hogy képes vagy kihordani egy gyermeket.

– Ez elképesztő – motyogta a fiú, és jelen pillanatban sajnálta, hogy az orrán nincs ott a szemüvege, mert annak megigazításával elterelhette volna zavaráról a figyelmet. – Fogadjunk, hogy egy év múlva azt tudom meg, hogyha vérfarkassal szeretkezem, kis farkasokat kölykezem.

Harry mellett Remus váratlanul felcsuklott, és egy másodpercre előrehajolt, eltakarva ezzel a hirtelen elvörösödött arcát, majd újra kiegyenesedett, hogy utána fogadott keresztfiára pillantson. A férfi másik oldalán ülő Kingsley szintén furcsa képeket vágott, mintha az ellen küzdött volna, nehogy hangosan felnevessen. Aztán az aurornak sikerült összeszednie magát.

– Néha, Harry, egész elképesztő ötleteid vannak – szólalt meg a sötétbőrű varázsló, ezzel hangosan kimondva a vérfarkas gondolatát.

– De most komolyan! – nézett keresztapjára, majd Kingsley-re az említett fiú. – Egy olyan hírt, hogy férfi létedre teherbe eshetsz, és gyereket szülhetsz, nem lehet normálisan feldolgozni. Csak azért nem rohanok ki innen a hajamat tépve és ordítva, mert egy kicsit sokan vannak körülöttünk. Belegondolok, hogy ha terhes lennék, akkor két apja lenne a gyereknek – fejezte be a végén elképedve, és amikor visszafordult a másik oldalán ülő Danielre, amaz lágy mosolyt küldött felé.

– Én szívesen lennék az a férfi – mondta, mire Harry érezte, hogy azonnal elvörösödik.

– Ez igazán kedves tőled, de azt hiszem, csak Ginny lenne igazán boldog ebben az esetben. Jóképű vagy, jó veled beszélgetni, de…

Nem tudta, hogyan folytassa. A barátai, amikor nagy nehezen bevallotta, milyen beállítottságú, ők azonnal kérdezgetni kezdték, hogy milyennek képzeli el az ideális társat maga mellé. Harry ezek után elmondta nekik, hogy a fekete hajú, magas férfiak tetszenek neki, de csak részben világosította fel őket. Azt már nem mondta el nekik, hogy ébenfekete haja, ha lehet, hosszú legyen, és majdnem fekete szeme – ennek indokát meg végképp nem árulta volna el Ginnyéknek.

– Nem érzed a kis szikrákat közöttünk – fejezte meg pár másodperces hallgatás után Daniel, és kissé szomorúan tekintett a másik fiúra. – Azért kár, jó lett volna közelebbről is megismerkedni – tette hozzá.

– Barátok maradhatunk, ha szeretnéd, már csak azért is, hogy legyen miről tárgyalnia a Weasley családnak.

– Hé! Táncolsz majd velem? – vetette fel vidáman mosolyogva az idősebb varázsló, majd a másikra kacsintott. – Az lenne ám az igazán megfelelő beszédtéma!

Harry, annak ellenére, hogy semmi komolyabb kapcsolatba nem akart kerülni Daniellel, élvezetesnek találta az ötletet, ezért a férfira vigyorgott, de már válaszolni nem tudott neki, mert abban a pillanatban lépett a sátorba Fleur az édesapja karján. A részben véla géneket magának tudó lány egyszerűen gyönyörű volt. A bokájáig érő hófehér ruhája a lába körül keringett, és apró gyémántok csillogtak rajta. A bő ujja még épphogy nem takarta el a kezeit, amelyekben frissen szedett liliom csokrot tartott, szőke haján pedig – amit gondosan feltűztek egy csodás kontyba – egy tiara díszelgett. Olyan gyönyörű volt, hogy senki sem tudta levenni róla a tekintetét, és a Billnek intézett kérdést többször meg kellett ismételni, mert a legidősebb Weasley fiú megállás nélkül jövendőbelijére meredt.

Később, miután az ifjú feleség átöltözött egy kényelmesebb ruhába, az áhítat kissé alábbhagyott, de még így is megakadt a lányon egy-két szempár, miközben Bill-lel és a többi rokonnal lejtett körbe a táncparketten.

– Akkor táncolunk?

Harry kezében egy pezsgős pohárral fordult Daniel felé, aki éppen akkor lépett mellé – eddig a fiatalember az udvarias köröket járta a sátorban, hogy mindenkinek a várakozását kielégítse, de aztán visszatért a varázslóvilág megmentőjéhez.

– Azt ígérted, hogy táncolunk – folytatta utána a férfi, mire Harry felsóhajtott, majd bizonytalanul pillantott a tőlük nem messze táncoló párokra.

– Tudod, nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy ez jó ötlet-e – mondta aztán lassan, és valóban nem érezte magát arra felkészültnek, hogy ennyi ember előtt lejtsen el egy keringőt. – Valószínűleg Ginny és a többiek azt nem mesélték el neked, hogy negyedikben a karácsonyi bál mekkora kudarcba fulladt. Korábban ez a felvetés egész jónak hangzott, de az igazság az, hogy én és a tánc két különböző fogalom vagyunk.

– Ó, emiatt ne aggódj! – legyintett egyet Daniel, aztán biztató mosolyt küldött a fiatalabbik felé. – Majd én vezetlek, nem lesz semmi baj.

– Ki mondta, hogy aggódom – motyogta maga elé Harry, miközben azért hagyta magát a táncparkettre vezetni.

Ahogy egymás felé fordultak, mindenki rájuk bámult, és már magában ez sem tett jót az alacsonyabbik varázsló önbizalmán. Évekkel korábban azon a bizonyos bálon túlzottan nem érdekelte őt, hogy a tánc nagy részén, egy oldalsó széken ücsörög, mert az iskolában mindenki ismerte őt. De itt nem csak a barátai voltak jelen, hanem számára teljesen vadidegen boszorkányok és varázslók, akik előtt elrontani a lépést, vagy éppenséggel látványosan rátaposni a másik lábára, nem tűnt nagyon kellemesnek.

– Tiszta ideg vagy, lazíts! – szólalt meg váratlanul az amerikai, maga felé fordítva őt, és két kezét a megfelelő helyre irányította.

– Persze, hogy ideg vagyok! Harry Potter most fogja látványosan leégetni magát! – vágott vissza, aztán a zene elindult, és kénytelen volt követni az idősebb lépéseit.

A végére egész jól belejött, ezért egymás után öt számot is végigtáncoltak. Még akkor sem hagyta volna abba, de látva a Kis túlélőt ilyen pompásan lejteni körbe-körbe, mások is jelezték igényüket egy keringőre. Ennek köszönhetően megtáncoltatta – egy idő után kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy egész jól szórakozik – a menyasszonyt, aztán hangosan nevetve polkázott egyet Bill-lel is, majd következett Hermione, Ginny, Molly Weasley, McGalagony professzor és utoljára megint Daniel.

– Látom, jól szórakozol – jegyezte meg a fiatalember, a fiúra mosolyogva, aki azonnal viszonozta azt.

– Naná! Sosem tudhatom, mikor romlik el minden. Ki kell használni az összes alkalmat, ami egy kis mulatságra ad lehetőséget.

Azt egész idő alatt senkinek sem árulta el, hogy attól fél, a következő pillanatban megjelenik a Sötét jegy az Odú felett. Persze az aurorok biztosították a jelenlévőket, hogy minden biztonsági intézkedést megtettek, hogy az esküvő gond nélkül lemenjen, ő mégis úgy érezte, csak akkor lesz nyugodt teljesen, ha a vendégek hazamennek. Ami pár óra múlva el is érkezett, egyedül Daniel maradt az Odúban – Bill és Fleur azonnal használatba vették az ócska bakancsot, ami a Hawaii szigetekre vitte őket nászútra –, aki úgy tervezte, hogy másnap utazik csak vissza az Államokba.

– Szerencsére minden rendben ment – hallotta Harry Mrs. Weasley véleményét.

A Ronnal közös szobájuk felé baktatott Daniel társaságában. Egy ideje már nem látta két barátját, ezért úgy döntött, inkább visszavonul és lepihen. Másnap még nagy munka vár majd rájuk, mert el kell takarítaniuk, ami az esküvő után maradt, és még be kell fejeznie a gyógynövénytan esszéjét is. Amikor az ajtóhoz ért, a másik felé fordult, majd rámosolygott.

– Igazán jól éreztem magam, és ezt neked is köszönhetem – mondta, miközben azért már nyúlt a kilincsért.

– Nagyon szívesen – mosolygott Daniel. – Ha van kedved, esetleg levelezhetnénk.

– Oké – bólintott a fiú, aztán még egy mosoly kíséretében belépett a szobába.

Bent senki sem volt, ezért ebből arra következtetett, hogy Ron Hermionéval lehet valahol. _Végre!_ – gondolta magában, és korábbi mosolya még szélesebb lett, ugyanis pillantása ifjú főnixére esett, aki az ágyán fekvő párnán pihent, de amint meglátta őt, vad trillázásba kezdett – Hedvig az ablakpárkányon ült, miközben a szemeivel az apró madarat figyelte.

– Te is úgy gondolod, Chiwu, itt az ideje, hogy végre rájöjjenek, egymásnak teremtették őket? – kérdezte a madártól, mialatt az ágyhoz sétált, hogy hasra vesse magát. – Néha rettentően idegesítőek tudnak lenni, amikor marakodnak egymással – tette utána hozzá, már a hátán fekve, aztán jobb karjára támaszkodva felkönyökölt, ugyanis hóbaglya úgy döntött, meglátogatja őt az ágyán.

Hedvig érdekes módon barátságosan fogadta július 31-én az újonnan érkező főnixet, és amikor Chidiegwu – Harry egy unalmas pillanatban találta ki a nevet, aminek hatására Hermione, Ron, Ginny és az ikrek a padlóra dőlve kezdtek el nevetni, aztán megegyeztek egy rövidebb változatban – egyre több kedvet érzett arra, hogy felfedezőutakra induljon a szobában, a bagoly, mint egy gondoskodó anya vigyázott minden mozdulatára.

Ezúttal is megakadályozta, hogy a kis főnix lebucskázzon a párna széléről, azáltal, hogy finoman gazdája felé lökte fejével. Az elmúlt hetekben a fióka növekedett valamennyit, de még mindig apró volt, és hiába lengette kicsi szárnyait, nem tudott felemelkedni. Emiatt több ízben Hedvignek kellett megmentenie őt.

Harry lágyan a két madárra mosolygott, majd bal kezét felemelve mindkettő fejét megsimogatta. Az új háziállata villámsebesen lopta be magát a szívébe, amiért rettentően hálás volt Albus Dumbledore-nak. Születésnapja óta Chiwu minden éjszaka az ágyán lévő párnán aludt, napközben pedig a vállán utazott ide-oda. Most is pont látta még, miközben szemei lassan lecsukódtak az álmosságtól, hogy a főnix kényelmesen elhelyezkedik a feje mellett, míg Hedvig visszarepült korábbi helyére, az ablakpárkányra.

– Jó éjt, Hedvig! Jó éjt, Chiwu! – mormolta, még mielőtt elragadta volna az álom, amire egy halk csiripelés volt a válasz.


End file.
